Prospective, randomized clinical trial looking at the use of chest x-rays 4 hours after mediastinal tubes are removed from cardiothoracic surgery patients. Study hypothesizes that chest films are not clinically useful as the incidence of complications is extremely low and manifest themselves by changes in vital signs or ventilatory decompensation. Endpoints compare patients who do/do not have chest roentgenograms, length of hospital stay, need for placement of additional tubes and need for surgical re-exploration. Student Independent Study Protocol.